Mason-Evelyn Relationship
The Mason-Evelyn Relationship was a friendship/friends with benefits between Mason Morgan and Evelyn McGuire. The pairing relationship was introduced in June 2016. They started a friends with benefits relationship until early 2017 when Mason starts to fall for Evie. Storylines Mason and Evelyn first met at the Diner after Evie's fiance, Josh Barrett was furious at Mason for drawing devil horns on Josh's brother, Andy barrett's picture on the newspaper. Evie apologized to Mason and told him that Andy is Josh's brother and Evie thanked Mason for being cool and the pair became friends. After Josh lashed at Evie, Mason cheered her up, by giving her his piece of cake at the Diner. Evie thanked him and Mason said it's fine. Evie told Mason that her engagement to Josh is over, Mason comfort her with a hug, which Mason's ex-girlfriend, Lara Adams witnessed and mistook Evie has Mason's new girlfriend, but told her that he and Evie are just friends. Mason came to the diner and sees Evelyn about to drop one of the two trays of sandwiches, he came to her rescue and saved the tray. Evie told Mason that she's hosting a school sleep out for the homeless at Summer Bay High and Mason was impressed. But when one of Evie's supervisors for the event, Phoebe Nicholson was unable to attend, Mason volunteers to help and step in for Phoebe. Evie accepts his help and the collect soft drinks at Salt. That night, everyone settles in and Evie and Mason sat outside the room for a while and Mason said to Evie that she did it and Evie said not without his help and thanked him for helping her. Mason unexpectedly kissed her, but she didn't kiss him back and pulled away, asking him what was he doing. Mason was shock and began to avoid and walk away from Evie after the kiss. The next day, after a swim at the beach, Mason sees Evie heading his way, and tries to make a run, but Evie stopped him, by grabbing his beach towel. He tells Evie that he's not avoiding her, but Evie said he is and thought that their kiss meant nothing and Mason said that he felt really bad and doesn't mean to kiss her. The pair decided to let it go and resume their relationship as friends. Mason asked Evie out for a coffee and she accepts. A week later, Evie invites Mason to a university party and he accepts the offer. At the party, Evie gets drunk and Evie asked Mason to dance with her, but he refuses. That night, Evie gets more drunk and Matt takes off and Mason stays behind to look out for Evie. Evie tells Mason that he owes her a dance and he joins her. Later, Mason had enough and takes her back to his house. After settling in the couch, Evie tries to kiss him, but he pulled away, telling her that they are just friends. Evie thanked Mason for looking out for her and passed out. The next day, Brody suspects that Mason has moved on from Lara and has feelings for Evie. Mason tells Brody that he and Evie are just friends and Evie is nothing like Lara. Brody tells Mason not to start a new relationship with Evie, and he agrees. While working at Salt, Matt asked Mason to talk to Evie, who's been partying again and wouldn't listen to him or anyone else, and asked Mason to talk through her. Mason came to Evie's house and talks to her about her behaviour. The two argue, but Alf stopped the fight and Mason leaves. That night, Evie came to Salt to apologize to Mason and he forgives her. Evie tells him that she'll be his study buddy to help him with his uni studies and he accepts. They catch up at his place and Mason tells Evie that he cares about her a lot and the two kiss and slept together. That night, Mason woke up alone and sees Evie at the couch and realised something is wrong. Evie tells Mason that when she slept with him, he reminded her of Josh. Mason understands and they two agrees to stay friends. The next day, Mason's older sister, Tori sees Evie in Mason's shirt and realised that Mason has moved on from Lara, and Mason tells Tori that he and Evie are not dating. Later, Evie helps Mason with paper files from uni at her place and the two slept again. The two agrees not to start a relationship, but become friends with benefits, meaning that they'll keep sleeping together, but can't have feelings for each other or dating each other. Mason and Evie were both invited to go on a plane trip for Tori's Birthday, with Nate, Irene, Leah, Billie, Brody and Duncan. Gallery wk37-Home-Evie-McGuire-Matt-Demi-Mason-Morgan04-630x330.jpg x240-Ep5.jpg Wk37-Home-Evie-McGuire-Matt-Demi-Mason-Morgan01-630x330.jpg Mason and Evie.jpeg tue-1.jpg Evie and Mason 1.jpg gallery-1472771417-soaps-home-and-away-evie-move-on-mason-3.jpg gallery-1472771261-soaps-home-and-away-evie-move-on-mason-1.jpg gallery-1472770301-soaps-home-and-away-mason-morgan-evie-mcguire-3.jpg gallery-1472770239-soaps-home-and-away-mason-morgan-evie-mcguire-2.jpg gallery-1472770159-soaps-home-and-away-mason-morgan-evie-mcguire-1.jpg 1280x720-QIn.jpg Trivia * Evie and Mason are currently students at University. * Both of Mason's parents and Evie's parents are deceased. * They're both broken up by their first exes. Category:Relationships